Opposites Attract
by xxxQueenxxx
Summary: Luna et Théodore étaient comme la lune et le soleil, l'été et l'hiver. Diamétralement opposés et pourtant l'un sans l'autre ils ne peuvent exister.


**"We come together**

 **Cuz opposites attract**

 **And you know**

 **It ain't fiction**

 **Just a natural fact "**

 **Paula Abdul – Opposites Attract**

* * *

Ils étaient complètement opposés. Elle était le soleil, joyeuse et lumineuse alors que lui était la lune, froide et sinistre. Et pourtant ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre, ils s'attiraient comme des aimants, impossible de ne passer ne serait-ce qu'une minute sans la compagnie de l'être aimée.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois, c'était lors de sa deuxième année. Elle attendait sagement d'être répartie, la tête scotchée sur le magnifique plafond de la salle. Ses cheveux blonds platine ressortaient particulièrement dans la masse de personnes anxieuses d'être réparties. Elle avait rapidement était appelée, son nom commençant par un L, et tout naturellement elle fut répartie à Serdaigle.

Dès qu'il avait croisé son regard, il avait su qu'elle faisait partie de ces personnes à être qualifiée de "loufoque" juste parce qu'ils étaient différents. Il était pareil dans un certain sens. À Serpentard, il était le petit mouton noir de la bande, celui qui ne parlait jamais et qui restait dans son coin, ne souhaitant se mêler à leur bande d'hypocrites.

Les années passaient et jamais ne s'étaient-ils encore adressé la parole. Théodore veillait sur elle de l'ombre mais un jour elle s'en est rendu compte. Alors qu'il venait de recarder une Serdaigle ayant encore une fois caché les affaires de Luna, celle-ci, arriva vers lui, un sourire mystique sur les lèvres.

* * *

 _"Bonjour je m'appelle, Luna, enchantée. Dit-elle en lui tendant sa main pour qu'il la serre."_

 _Sur le coup, il n'avait pas répondu, trop choqué. Mais en bon sang-pur, il reprit rapidement sa posture et la serra avant de lui dire son nom en une voix juste plus fort qu'un murmure._

 _"Le soleil brille beaucoup aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?Lui demanda-t-elle, dans une voix enjouée._

 _-Euh...Oui, répondit-il ne sachant vraiment quoi répondre à cela._

 _-Je pense que c'est parce que j'ai rencontré mon ange gardien que le soleil brille si fort._

 _-Ton ange gardien ? Demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés._

 _-Oui, toi, idiot ! Dit Luna, en ricanant légèrement."_

 _Cette phrase eut le don de le scotcher sur place. Elle le considérait comme son ange gardien ? Cet être mystique qui veille sur les personnes pour leur éviter malheur et autres mauvaises sa voix, il décida de lui poser la question qui trottait dans sa tête._

 _" Moi ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?_

 _-N'est-ce pas toi qui veilles sur moi et qui disputes, voire même jettes un sort ce que je n'approuve pas du tout d'ailleurs car on ne doit pas répondre à la méchanceté par de la méchanceté...Où est-ce que j'en étais déjà ? Ah pas grave, je m'en rappellerais dans quelques minutes lorsque les joncheruines qui ont infesté mon cerveau partiront."_

 _Sachant qu'il n'échapperait pas à cette discussion et qu'il fallait bien qu'elle se déroule un jour, il décida d'avouer._

 _" Oui, c'est bel et bien moi qui te "protège" en quelque sorte._

 _-Et bien c'est très gentil de ta part, alors merci !"_

 _Elle partit tout de suite après avoir prononcé sa phrase, le laissant plus que perplexe et même quelque peu perdu. Il ricana alors, pris d'une crise d'hilarité, tellement fort que les personnes passant dans les couloirs se demandèrent s'il était fou._

* * *

Après leur rencontre plus qu'incongrue, Théodore pensa à de nombreuses façons de lui parler de nouveau, ayant fortement apprécié leur conversation malgré son état dubitatif lors d'une grande partie de celle-ci. Au final, ils se croisèrent de la façon la plus naturelle du monde. Il était assis sous un arbre, à lire un livre sur la guerre des gobelins lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés. C'était Luna, plus souriante que jamais.

 _"Tu ferais un bon Serdaigle vu le temps que tu passes à lire des livres."_

Il avait rigolé à sa réflexion avant de lui lancer le livre dessus, qu'elle évita avec une grâce féline, puis elle se mit à rigoler à son tour. Ils passèrent leur après-midi à parler de tout et de rien et peu à peu, il lui confia ses peurs et ses doutes et elle fit de même.

Tout comme Luna, il se demandait pourquoi le choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Serpentard plutôt qu'à Serdaigle, il était clairement plus fait pour le deuxième. Mais celui-ci avait sûrement vu son désir d'être autre chose que le fils du tristement célèbre mangemort, Adrien Nott *****.Pourtant en le répartissant à Serpentard, il ne l'avait présenté au monde que comme tel. Pour eux, il était le digne fils de son père, un homme qui résidait maintenant dans les cellules plus que chaleureuses d'Azkaban.

On lui avait répété, sans cesse, pendant toute sa vie, à quel point servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait un privilège pour lui, que rien ne serait plus prestigieux que de recevoir sa marque noire. Il n'avait jamais cru à ses mensonges car c'est ce qu'ils étaient et sont toujours.

S'il venait à suivre, servir, ce tyran, ce monstre, alors il vivrait dans un monde où les personnes comme Luna Lovegood n'existeraient pas. C'était un monde terne dans lequel il n'avait aucune envie de vivre.

Alors qu'il était allongé en dessous de l'arbre sous lequel Luna et lui avaient partagés leur premier baiser, une chose semblable à des lèvres se posa sur sa joue, ce qui le sortit de ses songes. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux pour voir qui était à l'origine de ce geste, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de la tignasse blonde platine. Théodore tourna la tête légèrement pour qu'ils s'embrassent. C'était un baiser doux mais qui véhiculait tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre. Une fois celui-ci terminé, il ouvrit en grand les bras et Luna se cala entre eux, sa tête se nichant dans son cou. Ils restèrent comme ça une quinzaine de minutes, sans rien se dire, jusqu'à ce que Théodore parle.

"Lu ?

\- Hum ?

\- Je crois que j'ai une crampe au bras."

Elle éclata de rire, et oh Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait ce rire. Elle se releva, toujours en riant et à ce moment même, jamais Théodore Nott n'aurait pu être plus heureux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé la personne dont sa mère lui avait parlé. Celle qui remplirait son coeur de bonheur rien qu'en souriant, celle qui ferait se serrer son coeur lorsqu'elle serait triste.

Luna et Théodore étaient comme la lune et le soleil, l'été et l'hiver. Diamétralement opposés et pourtant l'un sans l'autre ils ne peuvent exister.

* * *

 ***Selon la page Poudlard Pureforum, ce serait son nom. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise de lui inventer un nom ou juste de l'appeler Nott Se _ñ_ or.**

 **Disclaimer : Théodore Nott et Luna Lovegood, ainsi que la saga Harry Potter, ne m'appartient pas même si je souhaiterais que ce soit le cas ;)**


End file.
